Membuatmu Bahagia
by Amabelle Caltha
Summary: Sasuke-kun kenapa kau belum pulang juga/aku sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang/aku mohon pulanglah/aku merindukanmu,/fict kemarin yang udah dire-publish siap untuk dibaca lagi,,/ for New Journey of SasuSaku/ please review. :DD


**Membuatmu Bahagia**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC MUNGKIN, ABAl, EYD berantakan, Gaje, SEMI-CANON kayaknya soalnya susah buat Canon, DLL**

**Sakura POV**

Malam ini aku kembali sendirian, hanya ditemani dengan secangkir susu coklat panas yang siap melelehkan lidah. Aku duduk di kursi depan meja rias yang ada di kamar pribadiku. Menatap diriku yang tengah kesepian ini. Begitu malangnya kau Sakura.. ya Sakura—Haruno Sakura adalah namaku. Nama yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tuaku, nama yang begitu indah dan serasi denganku. Mulai kusisir rambut merah jambo sepunggungku dengan sisir bergerigi jarang. Perlahan kusisir dan kusisir.

Tiba-tiba air mengalir dari mata Emerald ku. Terus mengalir membuat sebuah anak sungai yang kini sudah mulai membanjiri pipi ranumku. Sebisa mungkin ingin sekali menghentikan tangisan ini. Namun aku tak dapat menahannya. Apalah daya ini adalah tangisan kesedihanku yang ingin kuluapkan di malam yang dingin ini. Padahal aku sudah menikah dengan lelaki pujaanku dari aku kecil dulu. Bahkan kami sempat satu tim bersama sampai ia pergi untuk mencari kekuatan dan balas dendam kepada kakaknya dan pada akhirnya ia mengetahui bahwa kakaknya itu tak salah—walaupun kebenaran itu baru ia ketahui saat kakaknya sendiri telah ia bunuh. Ya, Sasuke Uchiha adalah suami sahku.

Selama sekian lama ku menunggu sampai ia kembali ke Konoha—sampai perang itu berakhir dan kebenaran telah terungkap dan hukuman mati Sasuke telah dibatalkan. Untung saja Hokage kelima a.k.a Tsunade dan warga Konoha mau memaafkan Sasuke. Semula, saat hukuman itu akan dijalankan, aku di depan semuanya berteriak kalau Sasuke tidak boleh dihukum karena aku sangat mencintainya. Tapi, ekspresi Sasuke sama saja. Tak berubah sedikitpun walaupun sudah mendengar pernyataan cintaku yang ke-dua kalinya.

Naruto Uzumaki, seorang pria yang sangat baik dan periang itu dengan rambut kuning seperti durian jabrik itu, ia sama—juga membela Sasuke. Agar Sasuke tidak dihukum mati. Tiba-tiba semua teman-temanku yang dulu ikut membela Sasuke. Aku tak menyangka, ternyata mereka semua perduli pada Sasuke. Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke dapat dimaafkan namun, dengan satu syarat. Yaitu jika ia menghianati desa lagi—ia akan dihukum mati.

Setelah sekitar sebulan setelah insiden gagal itu. Sasuke menjadi seorang polisi di Konoha. Cita-citanya sejak ia masih kecil. Namun tetap saja sifatnya yang dingin tak dapat berubah. Satu setengah tahun kemudian Naruto telah diangkat menjadi Hokage seperti cita-citanya. Karena perang dunia itu ia dikenal sebagai seorang pahlawan dari Konoha yang sangat hebat. Ia juga sekarang telah menjadi suami Hinata dan sekarang ia sudah memiliki seorang anak laki-laki yang berumur satu tahun. Dan aku sekarang telah menjadi ninja medis nomor satu di Konoha ini, walaupun begitu aku sangat jarang bias bertemu dengan Sasuke. Mungkin karena misinya terlalu banyak. Pernah sekali kami bertemu saat Sasuke pulang dari misi. Ia pergi ke Rumah Sakit Konoha karena terluka saat misinya.

**Flashback**

Aku yang tengah duduk di dalam ruang kerjaku di sebuah rumah sakit di Konoha, dikagetkan dengan kedatangan seorang pria yang tak asing lagi bagiku. Pria yang sangat aku cintai sejak dulu. Ia mengenakan pakaian lengkap ANBU dengan topeng yang ia jinjing di sebelah kanan tangannya. Kini, ia hanya terdiam di hadapanku. Tak bersuara sedikitpun. Padahal aku sungguh ingin sekali mendengar suara barithone miliknya itu. Saat ia membuka pintupun ia tak bersuara.

Aku heran juga dengan pria ini. Aku mulai kaku, saat mata onyx milik pria itu menatap tajam ke arahku. Seakan ingin sekali aku membalasnya tapi, tubuhku terlalu kaku—sungguh.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Uchiha-san?" Tanyaku.

"Hn, tolong obati aku." Aku tersenyum simpul setelah mendengar suara itu. Suara yang lama tak kudengar. Sikapnya masih sama, semuanya masih sama. Tak ada yang berbeda sama sekali.

"Hmm.. baiklah. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf, tolong perlihatkan di mana lukamu."

".."

"Owh, anda benar Uchiha-san. Silahkan duduk di sini." Kataku yang langsung mempersilahkan nya duduk di ranjang tempat pasien berada. Kemudian setelah itu ia menunjukkan luka goresan yang terletak disebelah kiri dada bidangnya. Tapi, menurutku itu bukan luka yang parah. Hanya luka goresan memanjang sekitar sepuluh atau dua belas centi saja. Padahal saat perang dunia, lukanya lebih parah dari ini.

"Anda yakin, luka ini yang harus saya obati?" Tanyaku.

"Hn.." Dan aku tau kalau 'Hn' itu adalah jawaban 'ya' darinya.

Dan kupikir lagi, pasti bukan luka goresan itu yang terasa sakit. Melainkan hatinya, mungkin dipukul oleh lawan yang sangat kuat sehingga terasa sakit. Setelah ia kuobati kini ia memasang kembali baju ANBU miliknya. Sekarang ia sibuk dengan kantung yang ada disakunya.

"Ini gratis untukmu Uchiha-san.."

"Hn.."

"Terimakasih Sakura.." Kata itu, kata yang tak pernah kulupakan. Kata di mana ia mengatakan terimakasih padaku sekaligus memanggilku dengan namaku 'Sakura' yang menurutku itu sangat tulus.

**End Flashback**

Namun, Sasuke masih saja tak membalas rasa cintaku padanya setelah dua kali aku menyatakan kalau aku sangat-sangat mencintainya. Tak bisa kuduga, setelah sekian lama-lama-lama aku menunggu, Sasuke langsung melamarku. Dan tentu saja aku langsung menerimanya. Ternyata alasannya mudah saja.

Ia tidak ingin membalas cintaku karena—ia ingin mengumulkan uang dari setiap misinya hanya untuk membeli sebuah rumah yang indah dengan halaman yang cukup luas. Walaupun tak begitu mewah karena rumah itu bergaya Jepang asli. Hadiah yang ia berikan kepada keluarga barunya saat ia sudah menikah dengan ku. Mataku berbinar-binar saat mendengar pengakuannya. Dan air mata ini sulit sekali untukku hilangkan. Sungguh aku adalah wanita yang sangat beruntung.

Saat ini kalian harus tau kalau aku sedang mengandung hasil benih dari seorang Uchiha dan seorang Haruno. Ya, aku sedang mengandung anak dari Sasuke Uchiha. Sekarang kandunganku sudah mulai menginjak sembilan bulan. Mungkin beberapa minggu—oh tidak bukan beberapa minggu. Mungkin hanya menghitung hari lagi. Bayi ini akan lahir. Akh.. sudahlah tentang cerita masa laluku ini.

Air mata ini, kenapa tak berhenti juga? Padahal seharusnya kau senang Sakura. Karena kau akan mendapatkan seorang anak dari laki-laki yang kau cintai itu. Sebenarnya aku memang bahagia sangat bahagia. Tapi, beberapa bulan yang lalu sekarang Sasuke sangat aktif dalam menjalankan misinya. Tak pernah ada waktu sedikitpun untukku. Jika pulang, itu hanya beberapa hari atau beberapa minggu saja. Dan akhirnya ia pergi lagi. Seharusnya ia tau, kalau istrinya itu sekarang sedang hamil besar. Aku tidak ingin jika anak ini lahir ayahnya tak mendampinginya. Dan aku juga takut jika anak ini lahir ayahnya sudah tak ada karena mati dalam perang. TIDAK! Semua itu takkan terjadi.

Sasuke sudah janji padaku kalau ia akan pulang dengan selamat. Kuusap lembut perutku yang kini telah berisi itu. Terasa bayi yang ada dalam kandunganku serasa menendang-nendang dalam perut. Kuat! Sangat kuat tendangannya. Aku pikir ia pasti adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang hebat seperti ayahnya.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa kau belum pulang-pulang?" Tanyaku dalam tangisan ini.

"Apa kau tak tau aku membutuhkanmu? Hiks.. hiks.."

Tiga hari aku menunggu Sasuke pulang namun hasilnya nihil. Ia tak kunjung pulang. Aku terus menanyai kabarnya pada Naruto, tapi Naruto hanya bilang kalau Sasuke pasti baik-baik saja. Hari ini aku kembali menuju kantor Hokage untuk menanyakan Sasuke kembali. Sesampainya di depan pintu ruang Hokage, aku langsung mengetuknya.

'Tok Tok Tok'

"Masuk." Terdengar suara dari dalam. Suara orang yang sangat familiar ditelingaku.

Kemudian aku membuka pintu itu. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda dengan jubah Hokagenya. Mata sapirnya terus memandangiku dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Tuan Hokage, bagaimana kabar Sasuke sekarang?" Tanyaku yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Dan langsung pada intinya.

"Sakura-chan, sudahku bilang panggil saja aku Naruto." Katanya padaku.

"Baiklah Naruto, sekarang bagaimana kabar Sasuke?" Kataku.

"Tidak, bosan-bosannya kau bertanya seperti itu tiap hari Sakura. Hahaha…" Kata Naruto tertawa dengan ciri khasnya dulu. Memang ia sudah menjadi hokage, namun ciri khasnya tak pernah ia lepaskan. Maka dari itu semua orang sangat mengagumi dan sangat menghormatinya.

"Kau memang belum berubah Naruto, Padahal sekarang kau seorang Hokage." Kataku mulai kesal.

"Baiklah Sakura-chan, aku akan mulai serius."

"Jadi— "

"Sasuke kemungkinan tak akan pulang satu minggu lagi."

"A-apa?" Aku sangat kaget dengan jawaban Naruto barusan. Sungguh aku tak percaya. Kenapa ia melakukan ini padaku? Badanku bergetar tak karuan sekarang. Tiba-tiba perutku terasa sangat sakit. Memang tadi malam aku juga sudah merasakan sakit. Tapi tidak seperti ini. Apa bayi ini akan keluar. SAKIT! Sangat sakit.

'Kami-sama kenapa ini? Kenapa harus pada saat seperti ini?'

Tubuhku serasa lemas dan sakit. Kini aku sudah tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhku yang berat ini. Dan akhirnya tubuhku terhuyung kebelakang. Tapi, Naruto sangat cekatan sehingga aku tak langsung jatuh ke lantai.

"Sa-sakura-chan kau tidak apa-apa?" Samar-samar kudengar Naruto berbicara.

"Air? A-air itu? Jangan-jangan?" Naruto kini mulai panik dan kemudian memanggil seseorang yang ada di Kantor Hokage.

**Normal POV**

Seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian seorang ANBU lengkap dengan topeng di sebelah kiri—punggungnya yang sengaja ia letakkan di sana. Rambutnya yang hitam mencuat ke atas kini ikut berkibar-kibar seiring dengan langkahnya. Mata Onyx nya tak dapat tenang. Ada perasaan cemas yang menghampirinya. Rasa takut dan juga rasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku Sakura."

Hanya kata itu yang ia ucapkan. Ia telusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit dengan tergesa-gesa. Mencari ruang nomor 121 yang Sakura tempati sekarang. Saat sudah sampai, dilihatnya seseorang yang menggunakan jubah Hokage dan beberapa ANBU juga teman-teman Sakura seperti Ino yang juga—adalah seorang dokter lalu Hinata yang menggendong anaknya Sai, hanya dia yang terlihat tenang. Tapi, yang lain sudah sangat cemas.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura? Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke panik.

"Tenang Sasuke, Sakura-chan baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang. Istriku di dalam sendirian." Kini Sasuke semakin cemas. Baru kali ini seorang Sasuke Uchiha merasakan cemas. Mungkin karena ia sangat khawatir dengan istri yang ia cintai itu.

"OEK OEK OEEEEEK…."

Semua yang ada di luar mendengar suara itu. Tangisan seorang bayi yang baru dilahirkan di dunia ini. Sasuke yang tadinya cemas kini ia merasa senang dan bahagia.

"Anakmu, Sasuke.." Kata Naruto.

Dokter dan suster kini sudah selesai dengan Sakura. Lalu dokter itu keluar dengan menggendong seorang bayi.

"Di mana ayahnya?" Tanya dokkter itu.

"Aku ayahnya." Sahut Sasuke.

"Selamat! Anak anda laki-laki."

Kini dokter itu memberikan bayinya kepada Sasuke. Lalu dipersilahkan masuk ke dalam untuk menemuhi Sakura. Diikuti oleh Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sai dan yang lainnya. Di dalam Sakura terlihat sangat lemas dan tak berdaya. Walaupun begitu terlihat ia sangat bahagia. Sasuke mendekat dan berdiri di sebelah kanan tempat tidur Sakura.

"Maaf Sakura.."  
>"Maafkan aku yang berbohong. Dan mengatakan kalau aku akan pulang satu minggu lagi." Kata Sasuke menyesal.<p>

"Aku juga Sakura-chan telah menyutujui tindakan bodoh Sasuke—"

"Seharusnya kau bilang terimakasih." Sambung Naruto lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan di rumah." Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku tak menyelahkanmu Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura yang masih lemas berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Dan—terimakasih telah memberiku anak yang sangat tampan ini." Bayi itu kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau tau Sakura? Aku sangat cemas saat aku mendengar kau berada di Rumah sakit."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan." Jawab Sakura.

"Terimakasih…" Sasuke kini mencium kening Sakura dengan lembutnya.

Begitu bahagianya mereka—Sasuke dan Sakura—kini yang telah mempunyai seorang anak. Dan sekarang keluarga Uchiha bertambah satu lagi dengan kepunahannya saat itu.

OWARI…

Ehehehe… bagaimana dengan fict ku? Baguskah? Atau sangat jelek di mata para readers sekalian. Maklum saja saya tidak berbakat buat yang beginian.

Saya telah memperbaiki fict ini untuk kalian yangudah review. Padahal kemarin saya hanya coba-coba. Dan ternyata sudah ada di FFn. Hmm.. itu karena kecerobohan saya. Tapi, saya sudah memperbaikinya. Untuk NJSS, saya tidak butuh kemenangan. Yang saya butuh hanya meramaikan fict SasuSaku di FFn agar lebih banyak. Dan jika masih ada Typo maafkan saya… ^^

Semoga dapat membuat para readers dan reviewers senang… terimakasih

Saran, kritik, concrit, FLAME slalu di terima..

REVIEW PLEASE…


End file.
